


Loopholes

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Magic, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is able to cure Rin's father, not magic nor medicine. All he has left is a book that details demons; beings of malice and powerful magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> going through my old, old, old WIPs and found this? It was close to being finished so I filled it out and ended it. Just wanted to post it. kind of one-sided soutori ish and rintori as well, but I'm not tagging them because I feel like it's more implied than actually being the main part of the fic.

-

 

The summoning circle was very particular, Ai taking most of the afternoon to mark it out first with charcoal, and then the salt required to imbue magic into it. He was going off a tattered book, the page with the instructions littered with all the warnings he'd been giving Rin for weeks.

It's pages were old, made of parchment, not paper, and the black leather cover was worn and scuffed in places, but it only added to the aura of mysticality around it, a world Rin could hardly understand.

It was a book about demons.

Ai painstakingly copied the runes described in the pages, Rin silently watching as he took care not to smudge the rest of the circle, muttering, but his movements were stiff, hesitant. Rin was impatient, but if he tried to hurry the younger boy now, he'd never agree to continue.

Sprinkling the salt took even longer, as Ai continuously muttered words, the grains slowly forming twin circles, one inside the other, and a five-pointed star, runes in every small compartment. Rin lit candles and the lanterns as the sun sunk below the horizon, watching in slight awe as the diagram in the book became reality. He'd pored over it for a month, reading and re-reading the passages until he knew them intimately. The rune Ai was carefully creating was _enficio_ , his tongue rolling around the unfamiliar tongue, and the one above it _exscindo_ ; the words always forming opposite pairs. Whatever books and stories said about demons, they had a strange fixation with duality, two sides of the same coin.

Rin hoped this included the ability to heal.

The flames from the many candles wavered only the slightest with their breaths; Ai had stressed the importance of the grains remaining undisturbed by outside forces as much as possible, and Rin had the door barred, the windows tightly shut. He was certain no one would disturb them; his sister was often with friends, his mother with his father, and his father...

He frowns, resolve hardening as Ai finally straightens, wiping his beading brow.

“It's done,” he says quietly, examining his work, “I don't know who it will summon exactly, but they will at least have magical powers.”

“Thankyou, Ai,” he murmurs, examining the summoning circle; but the boy's face is still pinched with anxiety and discontent, and even now Rin knows he could refuse to continue.

“Rin, please, please be careful,” Ai whispers, clutching his sleeve, “it's going to try and trick you, you must make your terms as clear as possible. No room for other interpretations.”

Rin nods, trying to assure him that this isn't a mistake.

“All right...” Ai whispers, handing him the book, “just... read the words. And don't step inside the circle, no matter what.”

Rin nods, throat suddenly thick with anticipation. Was this it? His last hope, about to be realised.

He can feel Ai's anxiety, hot and uncomfortable, and swallows, raking his eyes over the words, speaking them with shuddering breath.  
  


_'Demon lurking beyond the veil,_  
  
I summon you,

_come to us.”_

He halted as the portal glowed; a bright, shining white that made them both cover their eyes, and they could not see the creature rising until his head rose above the worst of the glare. It faded as it settled, but the grains did not lose their luminescence, bathing the being in soft light.

Ai cannot hold back a gasp, and Rin's eyes flick to him for a moment; his face is deathly pale, colour drained from it entirely, and he can see immediate regret writ large across it.

It's too late for that, Ai, he thinks grimly, turning back to the creature he's summoned, and tries not to jump in surprise as Ai grabs his shirt, shuffling behind him with a small, tight expel of breath.

It's a demon, alright, hunched over in the small space, head sitting on broad shoulders. His skin is darkly tanned, marked with scarring, and the points of two folded wings struggle in the confined space.

The face staring out at them both is heavy-set, rugged, with a wide, flat mouth, large nose, and harsh eyes that glow, of all colours, a brilliant turquoise, in them a combination of curiosity, amusement, and malice.

Great black horns burst from pitch hair, scraping the ceiling, and the demon's hands are tipped with sharp claws that could probably pierce his skin with no effort at all.

“Human boy, why have I been summoned?” the demon asks, voice very low, rough. Rin swallows, throat suddenly dry.

“I require your assistance,” he croaks, clutching the book like a shield. Ai's circle seems perfect, however, as the demon makes no indication of moving outside of it.

The demon raises an eyebrow, but shrugs, eyes now calculating.

“What is it you desire, human?” he says, “I do not grant wishes. I make deals.”

“I want you to make my father better, he's very ill,” Rin says, voice almost cracking; this was his last hope. The demon's eyebrows shoot up in an expression of surprise, but Rin isn't stupid. He knows the demon will have the power.

“I am demon, human, my speciality is ruination,” he says, condescendingly, “with such a perfect circle, I thought you might have already known that.”

Ai makes a tiny sound behind Rin; whether from flattery or indignation, and for a moment his head darts out, before tucking back in just as hurriedly. Something very odd flashes across the demon's face; if Rin didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was recognition.

“There's no need to hide, little sorcerer,” the demon says, a strange warmth in it's voice, “come out where I can see you.”

Ai inches out from behind Rin, knees almost knocking with terror.

“What's your name, little one?” the demon asks softly, and Ai looks at the floor.

“A-Aiichirou.”

“I'm Sousuke, Aiichirou,” the demon replies, “it is... very good to meet you.”

“You can do it, can't you?” Rin interrupts, his impatience catching up to him, and Sousuke flashes him an expression of annoyance, before slowly nodding.

“I can,” he drawls, putting special emphasis on the word, “for a price.”

“Well, what is it?” Rin demands, not liking the way they're both being eyed. The demon blinks, before shrugging.

“I want a temporary vessel.”

“No!” Ai exclaims, grabbing Rin's arm, “don't do it!”

“What for? Why?” Rin says instead, angrily shaking him off.

“For some time,” Sousuke replies, “I'm going to be giving your father life. It is only fair I receive some in return. A handshake from you is all I need.”

Rin worries his lip; the book had said something about possession, that it was a popular payment of choice for demons. He regrets having glossed over it in his desire to learn how to get one here. But that didn't matter, if that was the price...

He raises his arm, but before he can put it inside the circle, Ai grabs it, weighing him down.

“No!” Ai squeaks, “don't!”

“He said temporary!” Rin growls, but Ai flushes furiously, stamping his foot.

“Temporary for a demon could be your entire lifespan!” he cries, “don't be stupid!”

The demon is watching them, a small smile rising at Ai's words.

“The little sorcerer speaks truly, but I assure you, it will not be for that long,” he promises, “your soul will be unharmed.”

“He's lying!”

“I'm not.”

Rin shakes Ai off, too impatient.

“Fine! Heal my father, ensure he lives to an old age, and you can have your vessel,” Rin says, ignoring Ai's pleading.

“Put your hand into the circle,” the demon says quietly, holding out his own; the inside of his wrist glows under the skin.

Rin shoves his hand into the confines of the summoning circle, and the demon seizes it. Rin screams as pain, white-hot, consumes his entire body; is this what being possessed felt like? The demon shifts in front of him, like he's seeing him through a disturbed pool of water, the only constant his intense turquoise eyes. Ai cries out behind him, hands pulling at his free arm, but it's useless; no force in the world was going to separate them now.

He blacks out, finding himself sprawled on the floor, cheek pressed into rough salt grains.

“Ergh...” he moans, head pounding, but otherwise, he feels no different.

He expects hands to be grabbing at him, Ai's voice worriedly asking him if he was alright, but there's nothing but silence. Rin pushes himself gingerly off the ground, and looks around groggily.

“Ai...?”

The boy sits on the floor, staring straight ahead. He trembles, mouth open, but not a sound coming out.

“Hey-” Rin starts, but Ai jerks, clapping his hands to his ears, and from his mouth bursts a piercing, terrified sound, a scream that rends Rin's heart in two with terror.

“Ai!” he cries, rushing towards him, but something is buffeting him from getting any closer, an intense, powerful heat that seems to form a solid barrier between himself and the howling boy.

“No! No no no! Please! Don't!”

Ai's entire face is grotesque with fear and pain as he desperately fights what's taken residence in his body, muscles spasming as he remains rooted in place. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he crumples to the floor, twitching and unresponsive to Rin's yells. For a moment, he's completely still, and Rin can't move, muscles locked in terror.

“Finally...”

Rin recoils, a spike of horror driving into his heart. Aiichirou's voice is almost the same, but rougher at the edges, slightly lower. _No..._

“Ai?” he whispers, edging closer, hand trembling as he reaches it out.

Ai stands, a little wobbly, but the triumphant grin remains plastered on his face, so wide, and so utterly unlike him. Confident, smug.

“Y-you said you needed a- a vessel!” Rin cries, feeling hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Ai's blue eyes flickered with malice and joy, such a terribly _wrong_ expression on his usually sweet face.

“I did,” he replies, “and you gave it to me.”

Ai examines himself, continuing to beam.

“Small, but hardy,” he says, musingly, “a very strong body my summoner has.”

“But _I_ summoned you!” Rin cries, voice breaking with his hysteria; there's no sign of the boy that always followed him around, that idolised him, the sweet, talented boy that tried to keep his magic a secret.

“You said the words, yes, but it was his magic that did the work,” the demon says dismissively, “you merely activated it.”

He hums, glancing around the room, before extending a hand to the book; lying on the floor where it had slipped out of Rin's hands. It lifts off the floor and zooms into his small hand, a deeply satisfied look flickering on his face.

“And what magic,” he coos, “so much talent and potential unacknowledged. I could set this entire miserable shack on fire with just a flick of his hand.”

“Where is he? What did you do with him?” Rin screams, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and shaking him roughly, and the demon snarls, pushing him away.

“He's still here,” he growls, hand clamping on Rin's, and it burns him, forcing him to let go with a hiss.

“I am simply taking control,” he continues, “but Aiichirou is still here. Right now, do you know what he's saying? He's begging me not to hurt you, so don't give me a reason to.”

The demon tries a few steps in Ai's body, wobbly little ones as he gets used to the new height and weight.

Rin clenches his fists at the expression of delight on that sweet face as his steps become more confident, shame burning him from the pit of his stomach.

“This- this is wrong, I made the deal, he had nothing to do with it!”

“You promised me a vessel,” the demon says, Ai's voice sounding bored, “you made the mistake of not specifying.”

He flicks a hand, and the door swings open, smashing against the wall with a bang.

“What are you doing?!” Rin cries, and Sousuke tilts Ai's head, a malicious little smirk on his face. It's so alien, and Rin feels nausea in his stomach.

“Well, I need to heal your father, don't I?” the demon purrs, “then my end of the deal will be fulfilled.”

He climbs the stairs slowly, arms out, humming.

“And after? How long will you...?” Rin croaks, following with leaden limbs, as the possessed boy pushes past the curtains of his father's room.

He's alone, sleeping fitfully under a dozen thick blankets, eyelids fluttering, and skin pale and clammy.

“After I'm done here, I have a task, and then back to the netherworld,” Sousuke replies, cracking Ai's knuckles. He's so flippant; and Rin's suspicion only increases.

“A task? In Ai's body? What do you mean?” Rin demands, as Sousuke tugs back the blankets.

“It won't take long.”

“You're wearing Ai's face! Anything you do-!”

Sousuke turns, and the most withering expression is pulling Ai's face apart.

“I don't want my little sorcerer getting into trouble,” he replies, “he's going to be just fine.”

He opens Rin's fathers shirt, and Rin's stomach turns at the prominence of his ribs, stretching flaking skin.

“Stand back.”

Rin scrambles backwards, and a finger is pressed onto his father's chest, over his heart, and out of Ai's mouth roars not his voice, but rasping, unintelligible words, white sparking from his skin, too-bright to look at. A chorus of grating voices, layered on one another, and Ai's body trembles with the force, head thrown back and eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“AI!” Rin screams, and as quickly as it began, it stops, Ai stumbling back, panting. Rin lurches forward, catching him heavily, and the boy's body hangs limp and silent.

“Ai? AI?” Rin cries, “are you there? Are you okay?”

“That... was... hard...” Ai's voice says, shakily, softly, but definitely his. Rin lets out a cry of relief, hugging him tight.

“Ai...”

“We're not quite done here, human.”

His blood slows, icing over as his father's voice speaks, strong again, and when he raises his eyes, the familiar smirk is on his rejuvenated face. His flesh seems flushed, healthy, and he stands with ease.

“GET OUT OF MY FATHER!” Rin screams, and the demon chuckles.

“Very soon,” he replies, “I need him to send me back.”

“But- you can simply return, from the circle we made!” Rin snarls, holding Ai protectively. The demon nods.

“That's true, but to send a human through it, you need an incantation-”

“A human?! My father?! I won't-”

His breath is cut short, a crushing sensation gripping his neck, pressing onto his chest, and his arms cannot keep a hold on Ai, twitching and spasming.

“Won't what, human?” the demon says coldly, releasing him, and Rin slumps to the ground, breathing heavily, “let me? Don't worry, it isn't your precious parent I'm taking.”

He reaches down, picking up Ai's form, the boy weakly struggling as he tries to escape. A murmured word, and he goes still, eyelids rolling with flickers of dreams.

“No! Let him.. go...” Rin pants, trying to stand up, arms and legs straining with the effort.

With a final little smirk, Sousuke strides past Rin, humming.

“No, no-” Rin cries, stumbling and following.

The summoning circle is still there, some salt scattered and messy, and Rin has a brief moment of hope.

That terrible, grating voice speaks a single sound, and the circle burns bright vermilion, shifting the very air in hazy waves.

“Don't do this, not Ai,” Rin croaks, tears slipping down his face, “why?”

He can't seem to reach them, an invisible force pushing him back, and for a moment Sousuke regards him, eyes shadowed.

“We fit, you see,” Sousuke's voice says softly, a finger caressing Ai's silver locks, “the summoning spell can only seek out a.... compatible demon. The other side to his coin, as you humans put it.”

Rin watches in horror as the demon smiles at him, Ai's eyelids fluttering as he tries to wake.

“I've waited for such a long time for my other half,” he croons, “as much as he's denying it, we're a match. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew.”

“You can't... you can't do this to him...” Rin whispers.

“We made a deal of our own,” Sousuke replies, placing Ai in the circle, “I spare you, and everyone else in this wretched little village, and he will do as I wish.”

He glances down; by the side of the circle, spine-up, is the book, and he smiles, picking it up.

"This has fulfilled it's use, I think," he says, and it flashes, white flames incinerating it in a mere half-second, ash trickling to the floor.

_The book, he couldn't use it, he could never use it to get- Ai- back-_

His father's body spasms, and the circle floods the room with fire. Rin shouts, but even as it licks his flesh, it doesn't burn.

“I should thank you, human,” the demon growls, forming once more as the borders between their worlds blur, temporarily connected, “do not worry. He'll be safe with me.”

The light burns his eyes, floods them, even as he closes and presses his hands over his face they still burn and water. He can hear his father's voice crying out, robust and strong, but he feels no relief, sobbing into his hands as his vision returns, shoulders in a familiar grip.

Rin can't look, he can't bear it.

All that's left is a scattering of ash and salt.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :> appreciate it 
> 
> yanderayy.tumblr.com


End file.
